


you and sister.

by torabasu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, dudes FUCKED, implied dissociative identity disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: you feel hollow. thinking about sister always makes you feel like this. you’re playing tug-a-war with yourself, and there’s no stopping it. you love sister. you do not love sister. sister is awful. sister is wonderful.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	you and sister.

**Author's Note:**

> people say korekiyo is a freak but frankly i think he’s a csa incest victim. also post-game. 
> 
> ill probably get back to my other DR fanfics soon so uhh. ya.

sometimes, you like to think. other times, you do not. and now is one of those times. sister is on your mind again, and you want her gone. you want to forget. you can’t, though. not when you can hear her voice inside your head. you feel sick. so, so sick. and it’s your fault.

you should’ve known better. you should’ve known that siblings don’t kiss each other, should’ve known that they don’t exchange saliva, should’ve known that what sister wanted from you wasn’t right. you feel even worse considering that you just let it happen. she said it would make her happy, said that she can only do this with you since she’ll never have a boyfriend, said that they’re in love and so it’s fine. you, being so young, thought so too. it’s only now occurred to you that she was manipulating you.

she knew you were younger, knew you felt so guilty over something you couldn’t control she used you. she used you and you let it happen. did she really use you, though? you love her. you think you do. you don’t know.

you don’t know who korekiyo shinguji is. yes, he’s you, but who are you? you don’t know. your image is reflected off of sisters. whatever she wanted you to be, you would become. you don’t know who you are or who you could’ve been. you just know that whoever you are now, is the result of sister and not actually you.

you feel hollow. thinking about sister always makes you feel like this. you’re playing tug-a-war with yourself, and there’s no stopping it. you love sister. you do not love sister. sister is awful. sister is wonderful.

you know that if this keeps up she’ll start scolding you. telling you what an awful child you are for even daring to doubt her. you don’t think you can deal with that right now. considering how angry she got over you wanting to cut your hair, she’d be absolutely livid if she knew of your thoughts. she’d be fuming. but sister is gone, and your factive of her is dormant for the time being.

you feel yourself becoming tired. this always happens when you dwell on sister too long. for now, you decide that sister was wrong. you then quickly drift off to sleep.


End file.
